Arago
Arago was one of the last Imperial Blades collected during the Rise of the Nadir. Background Arago was quite loyal to the Estellion Sky Empire all his life. He supported Operation Ireland, but he was, like much of the population deceived. It hit him pretty hard when Estellion forces were defeated time and time again. He felt badly enough that he felt like he had to DO something about it. Arago had heard rumors, just like everyone else, of the Seven Imperial Princesses, as well as that there was one running around out around Heartily Garden. He thought that he could get this scion of House Lilty to help him retake the Blue Mountains from the Mossberg Fleet Vice Admiral Arlan Evening. He suffered a great deal, and was an unfortunate part of every disaster. A brief summary of major events: *Mauled/beaten by Dark Creatures *Robbed *kicked around by Gyurk after he felt that Arago was trying to attack the Nadir. *Stabbed *beaten by peasants who were rioting because of a Pillar Alliance attack. *Escaped burning at the stake by same peasants. *Nearly hanged to death by peasants who had recaptured him. *Nearly blown up by Airship forces while almost hanged (last straw) After nearly being killed in an Airship raid, he returned to the Blue Mountains. He began his own series of plots against Arlan Evening. He was, however, thwarted at every turn by bad luck and Arlan's seeming refusal to rise to the occasion. She seemed to be attracted to him, actually, and refused to do anything to punish him. Though, the commoners joked that dates with Arlan were punishment enough for Arago. He was constantly frustrated by the fact that Arlan's guards refused to even try to stop him. They stated that his arrival energized Arlan, who had been fighting depression since her part of campaigns were over for now, and might be for the entire war. Biography Capture of Mihli Alas, not all good things come to an end. Sakanan, Arlan's Admiral, stated that she is to remove the interloper, Arago. Arlan delayed her decision, until Arago's efforts destroyed a gunship and injured several soldiers (lightly). Sakanan demanded his death, or capture pending execution. She refused. Sakanan was distracted, fortunately, by the arrival of Lim 2000-42, a Heaven's Blade who was assigned to find Mihli Lilty. She unconsciously had been crossing Mihli's trail after participating in a fleet battle in order to capture a specific airship carrying several important documents. Arago, however, had heard of it and thought it his chance to get to talk to Mihli and convince her to help him. He arrived in time to see Mihli being captured by a team up of Sakanan and Lim 2000-42. Her Imperial Blades had been scattered in recent fights, and they had planned to gather on Low Point, where that area's 'capital' was stationed. He didn't know that, but he soon assumed it after she arrived alone. He was just in time to witness the event happen, and he barely was able to find out where she was being held. He didn't know what to do, so he decided to go to the only one who could help him, Arlan Evening. He never actually expected her to help him, and she couldn't. Sakanan had ordered the security beefed up and sent some of his own men to keep Arago out. Arago eventually was able to send Arlan a letter, stating his intention, and that he would need her help to free Mihli. He went on with his plan without her, but by this time he had connected with Barumei, Wiseman, Gyurk, Celestia and Sumire. Together they formulated a plan to free Mihli while her prison ship was being refitted. They received information that both Sakanan and Lim 2000-42 were out of Low Point's area. Unfortunately, their information was quite faulty, and both Sakanan and Lim 2000-42 were on the prison ship, which also doubled as Sakanan's personal ship, The Corrector. Lim was also pissed off about Mihli being able to actually do a little damage to her. So, that wasn't a particularly good start to things. Wiseman and Celestia were to start a riot in the streets, this would cause all the troops in the base to rush out and quell it. During the distractions, Barumei and the rest were get in and rescue Mihli, dealing with any problems along the way. So while the riots were going on, both Lim and Sakanan rightly guessed that it was a ploy to get the troops out of the base. They still sent the troops out, but kept the strongest inside. Barumei captured a guard captain and discovered Sakanan and Lim's counter-ploy. Arago suggested that, since he was the fastest runner, he distract the guards. Barumei refused, citing that she would be the best choice because she was more likely to survive. Arago, Sumire and Gyurk then rushed to find Mihli. They found her, but Lim 2000 was personally guarding her door. Arago was able to draw her away, via stabbing her in the face. He was nearly slain several times, but Arago's reflexes, honed by thousands of attempts to get into Arlan's base, saved his life throughout the battle. After a long and harrowing fight, he saw that Mihli had been saved. Arago allowed himself to be cast out of the airship, where he saved himself by using a grappling hook. He later joined up with Arlen Evenstar after Sakanan had decided to let her go. She said that she wasn't going to tell him anything secret, but she'd really like to spend more time with him. He said he'd be glad to have her. They decided to seek out Mihli again and try to start working for her. Acceptance as an Imperial Blade To help Arlen and Arago's search for Mihli, they set up a special messenger service. At each town they would advertise themselves to the wealthy and powerful, offering their services to take any package, letter or whatever to where ever they needed it to go. Payment on delivery, one way only. They actually were successful, especially working for Estellion Council members. The two always kept in mind, though, their eventual goal of finding Mihli Lilty and joining her camp. Notes *both Arago and Arlen Evening have Lord of the Ring inspired names. Aragorn and Arwen Eveningstar. *Arago, physical action-wise, would be inspired by Usopp, of Oda's One Piece. Very much a scaredy cat when it comes to actual fighting, but, in the end, loyal to his friends. Category:Article stubs